


Paintdrops and Teardrops

by intellexual_asexual



Series: Ego Short Stories [9]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek is an asshole, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, and ball of the big sadTM dkjfhkjfhg, and uhhhhh, funny haha person, no beta we die like actor mark, of course, oh wait asdjkhkh, um uh, yeah it think that's it??, you know i just realized i have two modes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: Chase meets the newest Iplier. Well, Ipliers. And he only likes one of them.Original prompt: "Chase meeting Eric and entering Dad ModeTM"Requested by: Imyourmomnow
Relationships: Chase Brody & Eric Derekson
Series: Ego Short Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106381
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Paintdrops and Teardrops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydream_Fuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Fuel/gifts).



> The title and summary is cringe so I'm sorry 😔  
> Also fair warning: I cried a total of four (4) times while writing and rewriting this, so... have your tissues ready aksglfhhs  
> Also also I'm sorry if you can't make out Anti's speech, this fucking generator that I'm using is super hopped up on the glitch effects

It was an unusually warm December morning when the Septics arrived at the Manor. Well, of course it was unusual for Chase Brody and his brothers. Where they lived wasn’t nearly as hot as California.

Chase was told by Henrik von Schneeplestein that they were invited to meet a new Iplier. Chase wasn’t all that excited: Fischbach’s creations tended to be a bit… crazy. There was really no other word for it. Most of the Ipliers are like that, even Darkiplier.

So when Chase hopped through the portal Marvin the Magnificent had made and saw a timid individual wringing a yellow handkerchief between his hands, his first thought was, _‘They let a stranger into their house?’_

Dark was standing beside this new person, and he looked impassive until Antisepticeye glitched beside him and ruffled his hair. “H̴̨͐e̶͕͑y̸̦͑a̶̘̾ ̴͈̿Ḍ̸̉a̴͍̔ȑ̵̮k̸̗͛ï̷͎p̵̝̈́o̴̐ͅö̶͔́!̷̜͂ ̷̰̑W̶̝̅h̵͚̓ơ̶̤’̴̝̇s̴̼͐ ̵̱͂ṯ̴͌h̶͍̊ē̴͎ ̶̲̄n̶̥̔e̶͛ͅẅ̷̪ ̵͓̊g̶̠̈u̴̪͛y̸̖͛,̴̰̿ ̷̖̃ẖ̵͊ệ̵ ̷̢͝l̶͈ǫ̸o̶̙̕k̶̖̽s̵̑͜ ̶͖l̵̠̾ȋ̸̧k̷͓̃ê̵̘ ̸̪͋ả̶͔ ̵̲̄p̷̙͌u̷͉̇s̷̘̑s̵̳̽ẙ̶̝.̴̠̂”

Dark growled as he tried to fix his now messy hair. “Eric Derekson is in no way a… ‘pussy,’ Anti. This is our new recruit. If any of you attempt to pull anything on Eric, I will send you to the deepest pits of Hell.”

“Ẃ̶͔o̵̹͛w̸̧̆,̵̨͝ ̴͖͑O̴̜͌K̵͕̊,̶͎͝ ̴̛̠ç̷̒a̴͈̎l̶̥̾m̸͖ ̶̬͂d̷̗̒ǒ̸̫ẃ̴̨ņ̷̊ ̸̩͝e̶̙͘d̵̹̕g̷̝̅ě̶͓l̴͉̉o̴̲ṙ̵̮d̴̲̃.̴̼͗” Anti glitched from Dark’s side to directly in front of Eric. The poor ego jumped about a mile as Anti said to them, “W̶̛̱ḧ̷̻a̷̙’s̴̻͆ ̴̠̥̆y̴̖͙̏ȩ̷ŕ̴̩͝ ̵͙͐p̷̯͝r̶͚ǒ̴̲n̴͉̓o̷̳͆u̷̢͛ñ̸͎s̷̠̉,̸̞͂ ̸̬̈p̷̖̊i̵̩̍s̷̟̕s̴̟͑b̷̳̈a̵͖͆b̵̭̃y̵͓͝?̴̧̉”

“U-uh, I use… I use h-he/him...” Eric stuttered out in a small voice. He looked terrified of Anti, and Chase had the urge to run to him and give him a hug.

“W̷͍̊o̶͇͛å̸̹ḧ̸̻,̵̩͌ ̴̇ͅy̸̎͜o̴͔͘ȗ̶͖ ̶̗͒g̶̬̑õ̷̢t̵̗͝ ̷͚̒y̶̋ͅö̸̪́u̸͚̕ȑ̵̹s̴̟̒e̴̫̾l̶̬̇v̷̡e̸̖͊s̶̞̽ ̵͇̿a̸̺͑ ̷̻̒s̷̮̄ṫ̷̢u̴̙̍t̴̨̅t̵͍̋e̵̞̒r̸̨̓b̷͖̌u̴̻͗g̷͔̽!̴͖̊ ̵̳̆H̶͉͝ò̶ͅw̴̧̑’̸͚͊d̶̳̆ ̷̏͜F̶̥͐ì̵̥s̸̠͠c̶̩̈h̷̼̄b̸̯͑a̸̠͘c̵̼̃h̷̍͜ ̴͓̏m̶̺̆a̵͚̓n̴̡̎a̴͇͌ģ̸̚e̶̦̓ ̷͉̄t̴̖̚ḧ̵̺́a̶͚̓t̵̂?̷͎͋” Anti poked Eric’s cheek and he flinched again.

Dark looked ready to murder Anti, which honestly was pretty normal for him. What wasn’t normal was the way his 3D effects were acting up, or that way his aura swirled around him. He seemed to regain control as he sighed and said, “Anti, keep off of him. He did not ask for that.”

“A̵̼͂h̷͚͝,̴̞̐ ̷͇͗c̵̪͝a̸̮͐l̴̻̕m̵͍͐ ̵͎̐y̴̖͙̏ȩ̷ŕ̴̩͝ ̴͇t̷͇̓i̷̩͘t̶͓̂s̶͓̎,̶͉͆ ̴͉̌D̴͚̉a̵͎̋r̴̗̀k̴͕͘.̷̧́ ̵̢̿Ḯ̶̢’̵̰̉m̴͕̆ ̶̨̆o̷̥n̴̼͠l̴͍ÿ̸̨́ ̴̮̽t̸̘͌e̵̪͘a̸̛̤s̴̟̓ĭ̶̥n̷̜̔’ ̴̲h̴̜͒i̵̖͂m̴͇̌,̵̻͑” Anti said this, but backed up anyway. A rare show of respect from the unhinged ego.

Eric let out a shaky sigh of relief that Chase was barely able to hear. Eric seemed like he was on the edge of having a panic attack, and thankfully Schneep spoke up before Anti did something else to make the ego more nervous. “Vell, zat vas Anti. As you kan tell, he eez very… ekcentrik. My name eez Henrik von Schneeplestein. Eet eez a pleasure to meet you, Eric!”

Chase just _had_ to snicker at Eric’s bewildered expression. Most people were surprised by Schneep’s heavy accent, but Eric’s reaction was priceless.

Jackieboyman introduced himself next. “Hi Eric! You can call me Jackie! And this is Robbie, he can’t speak too well, so… yeah!”

Robbie slowly waved after he was awkwardly introduced. Eric smiled kindly at them, and Chase sensed that Robbie would be getting out of the house more often in the next few weeks.

Jameson Jackson went next, and Eric jumped again as his speech slides suddenly appeared. Jameson still signed out the words as the text on the slides read: _Hello Eric! My name is Jameson Jackson, but you can call me JJ. It’s nice to meet you!_

Eric finished reading the slide and smiled again. He turned to Chase, but before he could introduce himself Marvin cut him off.

“Hello! My name is Marvin the Magnificent, it’s nice to meet you, Eric. Here!”

Marvin snapped his fingers, and in his hands a white rabbit appeared in a puff of green smoke. Chase heard Anti mutter “ ̴͔̇̀s̴̰͐h̴̞̀͊ơ̴̼̓w̶͛ͅ-̶̧͙o̴͈̽f̴͉̋̔ͅf̴̠̂̾” as Marvin passed Eric the bunny. Eric took it gently, and started petting it as Chase finished up the introductions.

“Hey dude! My name’s Chase Brody, I’m glad to meet you, Eric!”

Eric shyly smiled up at Chase and he felt something close to… fondness. What the what? Chase had just met this kid, why was he suddenly so fond of him?

Eric looked back at Dark, his smile faltering for a moment until Dark smiled back at him. But it disappeared again as someone burst out of the glass doors leading to the Manor.

“Aha, here y’all are!”

It was… another new Iplier? Schneep had only mentioned meeting one today. This one looked nothing like Eric, who wore a floral patterned button up and large circular glasses. The new ego wore a button up shirt too, but it was long sleeved and was repeatedly patterned with the American flag. They also had real legs, as opposed to Eric’s prosthetic ones. Chase could tell that this new ego was an asshole, because Dark did not turn around when he addressed them.

“Derekson, I thought I asked you to remain inside.”

Derekson? Wasn’t that Eric’s last name, too? 

The new person scoffed, and Dark still did not turn around. Eric looked absolutely terrified as they said, “Aw, it ain’t gonna hurt nobody for me to come out ‘ere. ‘Sides, I wanted to see how my boy was takin’ all this.”

Eric visibly flinched when the new ego roughly put their hand on his shoulder, and Dark’s aura moved faster and his shadows reappeared. 

Anti had caught on to what Chase realized. “D̵̈͜ë̷̪́r̷̤̒e̷̬̱̍͋k̷̬̱̂̕s̸̤̄ò̷͜ṇ̵̿,̶̩̺͑ ̶̻͑h̴̭̚ȗ̸̲̣h̴̹̯͋̈́?̷̢̲̾̏ ̵̩͋͗S̶̢̠̈́͠o̶̲̩͘͝ ̶͙̺͗͐ṫ̴͕̲h̶̳̍͋ḙ̵̔͐ ̵̘̊͠t̶̳̲̃̃ẘ̴̢͈o̶̦̘ ̵̨̼̅͠o̴̰̬͗’̷̡̪̋̾ ̷̧͐y̵̪̠̕ḁ̵̼̚ ̴̨̖́̌a̶͇̙͌r̷͕̣͋̽ê̶̢͇ ̷̫̭̈́̎r̵̺̦͐e̴̟͆l̸̻̗̓̃a̴̛̰͓ẗ̸̤e̷͚̽d̴̘̝͗?̶̹͊”

Eric didn’t respond, but luckily the new ego was more than welcome to speak for him. “Yup. Name’s Derek, Eric’s m’ son. Not a good on’ by a long shot, but beggars can’t be choosers, I s'pose.”

Chase was appalled that Derek berated his own son like that, and was even more so when Eric didn’t react to it. At all. Instead, he remained quiet, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly.

Dark’s left eyelid twitched as Derek spoke, and he almost lost control of his aura by the time Derek was finished. He managed to keep calm, though, as he said, “Well. You’ve seen Eric, and he was perfectly fine until you… barged in.”

Derek turned to Dark, barking out a laugh before he replied, “I don’t believe it! Eric, fine? On his own? My boy’s as shaky as a leaf if I ain’t with him, so I’ll stay out ‘ere, thanks.”

Chase thought Eric wasn’t shaking that much a few minutes ago, but he certainly was now after Derek had come outside. Eric was back to rubbing the yellow handkerchief (after sitting the bunny gingerly onto the ground) and looking anywhere else besides his father or the Septics. He managed to make eye contact with Dark, though, and in that instance Dark’s shadows flared up so severely that Derek was obscured in a shroud of red and blue.

Dark sighed and the 3D effects disappeared. He said, “Perhaps you Septics would like to show Eric around your residence? I have some… business to attend to.”

Dark glared dangerously at Derek, as Robbie smiled wide and Schneep said, “Ov kourse, ov kourse! Kome along, Eric. I’m sure you vill enjoy zee tour.”

Eric looked relieved to be rid of his father as he followed the Septic brothers through the lime green portal.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Eric looked immensely happy as Anti and Chase led him through their home. Chase wasn’t particularly thrilled about having Anti as his tour guide buddy, but he was the only other available ego. And he had volunteered for the job.

Which struck Chase as strange. Anti never usually took to any of Fischbach’s egos as quickly as he did Eric, and not with such giddiness. What was the glitch planning?

Chase didn’t have time to ask Anti now though, as he led Eric into Jameson’s music room. Eric seemed to like this specialty room the best so far, as he hesitantly touched one of Jameson’s older violins and smiled. 

He looked back at Chase and Anti, and Chase felt that sense of fondness again. What was wrong with him? Maybe he was running a fever or something. He’d get checked out by Schneep later, but right now he was watching Anti and Eric look through Jameson’s record collection.

Eric’s grin only got bigger as they walked through the rest of the house. They showed him Marvin’s magic room, Anti’s computer room, and finally Schneep’s small garden before they got to Chase’s special room.

“O̷͎͝ͅK̶̰͗͜͠,̷̞̇ ̴̳̳́l̸̺̙̎a̷̛͖̰̓ď̴̝̼̍d̴̤̈̉ī̶̟͎͐e̷̩̳͌,̷̦̰̉ ̴̮͆̓b̵̖̺̀̃e̸͚̊͝ ̶̗̖̔͠w̵̛͍̫a̷̛͎r̸̰̰͌͠n̸̜̭͘e̷̻d̷̫͚͛̋:̶̻̀ ̴͕͇̽̽ẗ̴̯̭h̵̟̄͋i̶̿͠ͅs̶̛̭̝ ̸̱͑̿r̴̦͌o̴̺͆o̴̢͖m̴̥̍̐ ̷̛̫a̶̢̡͛̌i̶̤̣͗̏n̴͓͐̏’̴͚͂̈t̶̯͓̿ ̸̗̭̚f̴̞̍ŏ̸̥̤͘r̷͙͖̋͛ ̸̘̞̋t̶̮̻͑͌h̵̗͑e̷̗͈̒ ̷̤̭̈́f̷̳̚̕a̶̘̪͛̋ì̷̖̬͝n̶͕̂t̶̥̓ ̷̡̢͆o̴̜̓͘’ ̸̳͔̐h̴͔͂e̵̛̳ḁ̸̓ṙ̶̪t̵̗͊̅.̶̅͆ͅ” Chase wondered if Anti had ever used that nickname on someone else, and came up with nothing. Something was definitely up if Anti was sincerely calling Eric a nickname that he reserved for sarcastic and sadistic situations.

Chase just rolled his eyes and smiled at Eric as he opened the door. “Anti’s just joking. If anything, this room is probably the normalest out of all of our specialty rooms.”

Eric gasped when he saw what was inside. Not from fear, but from fascination.

Chase had once taken a hobby in painting, and that’s what his specialty room became centered around when he arrived here. Chase had a single easel for his canvases, and there was one large, forest green supply cabinet for them next to the window. The sunlight from the window was illuminating the many completed canvases lining the opposite wall. Most of them contained crystal-clear paintings of landscapes and various wildlife scenes, which was what Chase mainly painted, but some of them had people. Eric walked in and his attention rested on one with two children, a boy and a girl. 

Chase was hoping that Eric wouldn’t focus on that one.

Eric reached up to touch it, almost as if he was trying to make sure it just wasn’t a Polaroid picture, before catching himself. He brought his hand back down as he turned to Chase and asked, “Th-These kids… were they j-just for s-study, or…? I-I mean, you d-don’t… don’t have to tell m-me, I-I was just—!”

Chase chuckled sadly and shook his head, cutting Eric off. “Yeah, they were mine.”

Eric furrowed his eyebrows and his face fell further. “ ‘Were’?”

Chase hung his head before taking a deep breath and replying, “Yup. ‘Were.’ My ex took them in the divorce. I tried my damn hardest, but… they really didn’t trust me. The court, I mean. The kids loved me to death, and they told me that they didn’t want to go with her but—”

Chase didn’t realize he was crying until Anti patted him awkwardly on the back. He looked back up, surprised, and quickly wiped his face off. Eric was still looking at Chase sadly as he said, “Well it’s whatever. They’re beautiful, huh? Yeah, I did that one a long time ago, before… yeah. They were so young then, though. God, they’re so much bigger now, Cara’s, like, doubled in height since I painted that.”

Chase laughed, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. And Eric could tell, as he said, “I-I’m sorry.”

Chase shook his head again. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for, man. Just… let’s get out of here, yeah? I’m certain that Marvin’ll have lunch out by now.”

Eric gave a nod and a small smile, which Chase returned. Anti exclaimed “t̸̰̿ó̸̤ ̴̰̎ẗ̶̟́͌h̴̠́ë̷͙́ ̸͍̂k̴̤͕͌ĩ̵͓̕t̴̬̓c̸̻͌h̸̆̑ͅȩ̶̧͝n̶̢̪̊!̴̢̙̽͝!̸̪̞͘” as he linked arms with Eric and ran out of the room, the both of them laughing as Chase brought up the rear.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

Chase did not want Eric to go back to the Manor. And he didn’t know why.

_Anti_ clearly knew why _he_ didn’t want Eric to leave, though.

The glitch was practically on top of Eric as Dark tried to coax him off of him, and Anti kept saying things like, “Ņ̴̣̉̚ȍ̵̘͚̓!̷̂͜ ̵̻͒̃C̴̖̒ă̴͚̬ṋ̶́̌’̶̧̄̚t̷͇̍͝ͅ ̵̗̓ĥ̶͇ͅë̵̲ͅ ̷̱̼͒͗s̵͉̓l̷̯̍̐e̴͕̋̒e̶͔̅p̴̻̫̏ ̷̻̗̃o̷̲̬v̶̦͇̕͝e̴̦̼͠r̵̩͛ͅ ̵͙̺̓̓ô̷̝̑’̸̩̂͠ ̴͔͎̇s̵̹̦̍o̶͖͆m̵̞͍̃e̶͖͉̐̔t̵̢͆ẖ̴͌̇î̸͖͕̀n̵̼͐͑ͅ’̶̡̗̎,̷͎͇̃ ̵͈̠̓D̶̢̆̾ä̷͔̝́r̶̥͌k̸̥͍̎ī̸̦p̵̙̆o̶̥͌ơ̸̫̕?̶̖̌?̸̡̇ ̵̣̓͘C̵̝̐’̵͎͕̂͂m̴̮̄̀ȍ̵͎n̷̖̐,̶͓̌ ̴̺̋ȋ̸̠͚̕t̸̲͙̑̇ ̸͓͕̓w̴̢͉͊̕o̶̠͕͠n̵̳̂’̶͔͎͛ṱ̸̆ ̷̡̩̓b̴̘̀e̵̡̊ ̵͓͙̈̽ȧ̷̱͖͘n̷̮͠͠y̸̯̣̓̊ ̸̥̱͊d̸́ͅị̵͑f̷̤̎̇f̸̥̙̿ȇ̶̘̬r̵̹̜͝e̷͇͛̊n̵̞̽ṭ̵͛ ̶͎̽̃͜ẗ̷͎̘́h̶̟̙͂̏å̷̡̬͋n̴̗̅ ̸̛͓w̶̰̆ḩ̴͌̿ͅȩ̵̛̣̏n̸͇̖͗̚ ̷̡͍̌Ḑ̶̯̍ȏ̷͔͎c̸̺͐ ̸͍̹̈́ṣ̸̒t̴͚̾̋ͅạ̷̟̈́y̶͝ͅs̴̜̥̆!̷̨̺̐͘”

To which Dark responded with things like, “No, Anti. His father wants him over here for the night. Please let go of Eric.”

And at the mention of Derek, Eric would tense up and Anti would notice, causing himself to tighten his grip on the timid Iplier.

This repeated exchange went on for a few minutes, and in that time Jackie had brought out a bag of popcorn (“This shit is funnier than all of your archived blooper videos _combined_ , Chase!”). Chase had had enough and, since he was the only responsible adult in the room, he had to do something.

He said, “Anti, you’ll get to see him tomorrow or something. Just let him go, dude. Please? You’re gonna crush him to death, man.”

Chasse wasn’t lying: Eric was extremely red, whether from suffocation or embarrassment he didn’t know. It might’ve been a mixture of both. Regardless, Anti realized that he was killing Eric and let him go reluctantly. You would have thought his favorite knife got shattered from the huge frown on his face.

Dark held out a hand for Eric to take, but he didn’t grab hold of it immediately. He hesitated, before turning around the crowd of Septics that had come to see him off. Besides Chase, Anti, and Jackie, Robbie and Jameson had wandered outside to say goodbye to Eric.

Eric looked directly at Chase and smiled, and he swore he could’ve felt his entire chest explode with that fuzzy feeling again. He really needed to get Schneep to check him out.

Eric waved and gave a little “b-bye!” before taking Dark’s hand and stepping through the doorway. The Septics were still waving back when the portal disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Chase stood there for a while, staring at the spot where the doorway had been, as his brothers gradually went back inside.

He didn’t realize he had been there for a good twenty minutes until Anti spoke beside him. He saw now that it was dark out as Anti whispered, “T̶̘͛̈́h̵̼͙͐̋e̵̘̜̓̅ ̵̯̜́l̵͉̗̆ȁ̴̖̘͘d̸̝͚̄ḑ̸̖̿͊i̴̝͌e̷̻͂’̴̖̲̑s̷̙̓͜ ̸̲̱̇b̸̡͛̋ḛ̶͘i̶͇̊̎n̶͎̑’̶̬͉͝ ̴̨͈̾a̶̘̪͂̿b̷͇̝͝u̴̗̱͠s̶͈̈͗e̴̛͚̋d̷͉̲̑͊.̴̡͙̈”

Chase looked over at his brother, startled. He heard what he said but didn’t understand it. “What?”

Anti kept staring straight ahead and spoke again in a hushed tone, very unlike his usual loud nature. “H̶͕͝ȇ̵̹̜̑’̷̛͉̋s̷̘̐ ̷͉̚̕b̵̼̺́ȅ̷͈̈́i̸̗̾͑n̸̨͙͗̆’̷̢̖̋̚ ̸̙̈́p̸͎̃u̸͎̅s̴̜̉ḩ̸̋͘e̷͔͚͐d̵̛͎͎́ ̸͇͉̊a̴̹̐̃ñ̴̞͛d̷̫͚̔ ̶͖̊͂s̸̳̊ḩ̸̕o̷̫̘v̵̺̥̓e̶̜̲̿̚d̷̼̘̽̌ ̵̪̥͘̕b̸̠̺͛̔y̵̲͂̕ ̵̟̬̈́̆h̸̟̩͂i̶̖͓͌s̶͍̈́ ̵͖͂̚p̴͇͍͊a̶̱̰͊̉,̷͙̅ ̵͉̈́̄B̶̝̾r̸̢͎̒̿o̸̘̔ḍ̵̄ÿ̵̨́̈́.̸̢͕͌ ̷͔̓Ĥ̸̨̗͆i̷̠̫̍͝s̵̙̈́̃ ̵͚͂ṍ̸͖͉w̴̟̆͊n̵̰̺̊͆ ̷̅ͅf̴̩̼̅å̴̺̦ţ̴̫̍h̷̜̹͆e̸̞̫̿r̵͇͝,̶̣͖͐ ̴̘͙̌̚g̸̞͝õ̵̡̢͝d̷̤̔d̵̛͙͎ạ̴͝m̴̟̋̕ͅn̷̠̉̀ͅi̷̛̳̳t̵̡̍!̶̒ͅ”

Anti raised his voice and summoned a knife, driving it into the ground with an angry flick of his wrist. At least it went into the ground and not into Chase.

Chase… was still confused. Who was Anti referring to? “Who—?”

“E̸̡͘r̵͖͚͗̕i̴̤̦̇c̴̻͋̾!̷̼̇̍ ̴͔̘̆̾E̸̞̖͆r̴̿̏ͅi̵̙̅͝ç̴̟̄̑,̷͉͕̆͠ ̶̟̉̂B̸̘̙̄r̷̼͘o̷̭̊d̸͙͇̋̈́y̴̠̏̒!̷̬̈͘ ̶̞̘̈́͘G̵̩̥͋͂o̶̧̐́ͅd̵̞̓̉,̷̹͐ ̸̖͚̈́́y̴̙̲͌o̶̘̠̚͝u̴̬͘’̸͍̒r̵̛̝̍e̷̟̜̾̈ ̷̹̀͆͜a̸̢̾̓s̶̳̞̈́͘ ̴͓̓̍d̴̮͊̈́ȅ̷͖͔͐n̴͖͓̈́s̷̭̋ḛ̷̐ ̶̢̪͗a̵̡̺̅̈́ŝ̷̪͝ ̵̰͚͐͋ą̵̘̎ ̵̲̞̆f̵̯̋o̵̩͈͋ö̸̗͚́k̸̖͋̓i̶̟n̷̨̠̅’̴̝̽͋ ̷̜̽r̶̮͊͜o̶̭͍͆͛c̶͓̈̊k̶̙̰̾!̶̨̣̈́”

Chase felt his breath catch in his throat. There’s no way Eric was being abused. There’s no way. Yeah his dad’s an asshole, but Chase wouldn’t go so far as to say he was hurting Eric. “Anti, what—?”

Anti turned to Chase and he was astonished to find tears in his eyes. Anti’s voice returned to a whisper. “C̴̡͕̍̚h̵͎̓ä̴̞̮́̕s̶̫͚̆e̴̡̩͒̈́,̴̖̒ ̵͇̇y̴͌ͅa̴̡̹͑̾ ̴͓̐̓r̴̰̣̓e̶̛͉̿a̸̖̍l̸̡̤̅l̶̞͝y̴̜͂ ̷̬͚̈́ȃ̶̟ṙ̸͎̾e̷͔̦̋ ̴̙̞̀̕d̵͓̣̉e̵̤̽̓n̷̩̄s̸̗e̶͈̔̃.̵͇̌͊ ̶̩̯̂D̶͚̘̓ĩ̷̢̼d̵͉̈ ̷͓̒ÿ̸̺͝ą̷͉̆ ̶̡̨̉ş̵̜̿̆ȩ̴̂e̷̩̅̐ ̶̩̆̚t̵̝̾h̴͓͠e̵͖̗͆ ̸͇͛w̶̺̺͆a̵͚̐ẏ̷͇͗ ̶̪͌ḫ̵̔̀e̶̖̜̊̎ ̵̢̮͋l̷̢̩̾͛o̷̫̩͌o̴̬̓k̵̻̤͘ė̵͎̜d̵̛̪̄ ̷̩͍̽̕w̴͈͒̅h̴̼̍̃ȅ̸̼͜n̸̞̂ ̶͓̗͂h̸͚̩̒̎ỉ̵̦̆s̷̺̈ ̶͙̍͐p̵̅ͅa̶̱͂̎ ̸̘̻͂͛t̵̡͔͋̚o̵̟͕̊͘u̷̙͝c̵̻̻̀ḩ̶͙͆e̷̛͙̪d̷̗̂ ̴̹̦̀̚h̴͉̾̽͜ỉ̷̡̙͛m̴̜͕?̸͈̙̋ ̴̥̲̂T̶̘̥̓h̸̟̣͝͝e̵̎͌ͅ ̴̟̤̽w̴̳̑̔a̷̟̮y̷̰̩͂̑ ̷͓̍ͅḥ̵͘͜e̵̡͐͆ ̷̠̘l̷͓͒͝ò̸̘o̶̻͋k̶̫͔̿̑ě̷͈̀ḓ̶͎̊̿ ̸̬͛w̵̧͗h̴̙͋ẽ̴͍n̸̪̖̄͋ ̶̟I̴̳̒́͜ ̵̡̮̆͛ẅ̴̨̭́a̶̲͛s̴̹͝ ̸̱̰̀t̴̡͊r̴̪̭̐̓y̸̗i̷̘̇́n̶̝̪̈̈́’̸̛͈ ̶̗̄t̸̜̙͒́a̶̡̿ͅ ̵̩͇̄͊k̶̭̃ẻ̵͍̰ę̵̯̔p̶̰͐ ̸͔͔̅h̶̰̊͜i̴̯͂m̸̭̈́ ̵͓̝͗h̶̦̽ͅè̷̥̄r̶̨͎̋e̶̬̅̊?̸̺̓ ̵̲͌T̵͙̋̂ĥ̸̨͇́e̶̥̚ ̶͈̙͑̑w̷̲͘ă̴̦͇͂y̶̫̚̕ ̴̡͑̒h̴̭̪̑ê̴̫ ̸͖͜l̵͕̭̐ơ̵͈̄o̶͓̰̽k̷̨̏e̶̡͛͆d̶̡̤̈́ ̴̙̥̈́w̵̧̙͛ḥ̴̻͑ḙ̷͑́n̴̙̹͊ ̵̨͓̈́h̶̭̉̚͜ê̶͔ ̵͇̦͂̐f̶̻̏͜ô̴͔͖ụ̷͂̕n̵͖̎̃ḍ̴̐͜ ̴͎͗o̶̭̰̒̃u̶̮̇̓t̷͈̝̊̽ ̸͔̫̄̍ÿ̸̙̥a̶̼͛̄ ̶̤͛h̸̳͐̊ǎ̸͚̏d̷͙͙͐ ̶̼̫͑w̸̝̒e̷̡̻͒è̷̢̮̚ ̶̨̈́ô̶̢̭̂ṅ̷͍͓e̵͉̠̍̊ş̷͓̿̕,̵̛̼ ̵̘͐̈́B̶̮̓͝r̸͓̆͝o̷̳̐d̴͍͉̋̑y̶̜̒?̶͚͝

“Ȋ̵̦͈̅ ̸̫̩̍ȓ̵̛̝ĕ̴̳̠̆a̸̦̕͠d̶͇͎̐͂ ̶̧̨̏̋h̶̲̮͛i̶̞̠͛̂s̶̤̔͋ ̵̦̋̌ṃ̸̢͝i̶̪̭͑n̸̞̫̎ḍ̸͉̂,̶̛͓̽ ̶̮̥̎C̸̺̎h̸̲̘̍̎a̴̙̫͋͘s̵̟̑̿e̷͍͛̊.̵̟̾̉” Anti sniffed and looked back toward the backyard. “I̸͖̊͜ ̴̘͔̉s̶̥̐a̵͓̦̾͐w̷͙̕͝ ̵̲̉h̷̛̜͇i̵̬͕͑m̷̯ ̵̥̿͝b̷̙̎͜e̸͉̣̅ã̴̹̲t̵̲̭̋͗i̸̞̊̔ņ̵͎́͘’̵͕̯͛͝ ̴̻̝̍͠h̵̤͚̽̆i̵̩͊̿m̵̡͖͗s̷̱̮̑e̸͈̍l̶̩̿͗f̸̬̒̉ͅ ̴̖̬̀̄ŭ̷͙̌p̵̧̣̄ ̴̺̝̽o̸͌ͅv̷̮̪̌é̷͓r̶͉̤͒̏ ̸̜͚̅ș̶̃o̵̯̍m̵̼̏ê̸͚̋ ̸̦͂̕â̸̠̑c̸̘̥̆c̶͙̩͒͝ĩ̴̧d̵̰͓̓̍e̷̮̭͑͘ņ̵͇̚͝’̸̘͑͠,̵͖̤̃ ̶̠̐̒͜h̷̥̄̔ị̴̡̉s̵͉̀̍ ̶̞̝͋͐p̸̼̣͑̈ä̶̘̯́̈ ̷͚̍̊k̷̳͈̿ę̷̰͛̍p̴̝̅͛t̵͔͐̈́ ̴̮̙͒ṫ̵̨̍e̷͖͉͛ļ̷̮̕l̷͛̓͜i̶̥͈͊̈ņ̵̤̌’̴̢̮ ̸̛̬h̷̪̀ͅi̶͍̙m̷̥̜͂̓ ̴̞͔̀̍i̵̟͛̋t̴̮͒͜͠ ̷͉͉͘w̴̤̠͠a̸̺s̸̨̈́ ̵͉̻̒̆h̴̫̼̄ȋ̵̩̳s̴̙̬̈́ ̸̟̩͂̕f̴̻̊̅ă̵͚̜͂u̴̻̹̾̌l̶̟̒̀t̶̯́͠.̶̧̘̚ ̸̩̍A̶̼̝̓̀n̵̥͒̕d̴̼͙͆ ̴͍̌͌ț̸̂̂h̸̠̘͐ȅ̴̘̳ ̶̫̉ḻ̷͍̌̈́a̶͖͉͂d̸̫̂d̷̻̜͊i̴̳̿̇e̴̳̳͂ ̶͔͝b̴̡̠̊͝e̷̪̬̾l̴̯̠͐į̷̎e̴͔̩͛͐v̷͖̓͗ē̵̞̞͛d̴̞̪͑ ̶̳̞̈́ï̴͙̱̕ṱ̴̍̊.̵̥̉̽ ̷̛̞̱Ḫ̶̖̈͑ḛ̵͒̕ ̶̨̘̔b̷͖̔̕ë̵̻̝́̃l̶͈̆i̶͍͑ͅe̶̪̠̕v̷̗͓̐e̷̱͖͑͘d̷̤͎͑ ̷̹̔ê̸͓̩ṿ̸̞͘e̸̹͝r̸̦͠y̶̦͗ ̶̜͘b̴̳͆͜ȉ̵͜t̷̠̑͑ ̷͓̯̾ö̴̪́’̴͙̲͑̎ ̸͚̿̓w̶͚̽̿h̸̞͙̿̓ḁ̷̳̔͝t̵̙͇̿ ̷͇͐t̷̞͊ẖ̸̥͂̐á̴̭’̶̔̿͜ ̷̖͝b̶̩̾̈ͅą̷̽s̴̟̋t̵̛͓̪a̸̫̎͊r̶͍̓d̴͉̩͒̚ ̷͇̲̏ẗ̶͚̇o̷̭͍̒̂l̷̬̥̈̏d̴̜̪̒́ ̶̝̊͑ͅh̶̖͂̚ì̴̠m̵̩̑.̷̝̞̈̿ ̴͓̽Ḧ̶̘̘ḙ̸̌̑ ̵̗̠͐̕l̶̜̫̚ò̸̰s̴̳̼͂̑ẗ̶̙̝́͠ ̷̢͎̍h̷̼͇̏ḯ̴̤͆s̸̗͌ ̷̟̂̄f̴͓́̒o̷͈͗̅o̴͉̅̓k̴̘͗î̶͉̩͝n̷̻͌͝’̸̳ ̵̬͉̌͝l̷̝̔̎ę̷͙̈́g̶͙̎͠s̴͚͊̉ ̴̛͈̾ẗ̴̖o̶̖̐̉ ̶̨̑͌t̸͔͌̋ḧ̸̰a̸̤̕͠’̷͕̔,̴͎̔͛ ̵̬̠͘a̵̗͑ṋ̷̟̚d̵͖̿̅ ̸̘̂h̷̡̃͐i̷̝͕̎s̶̟͔̿̆ ̸̤̠̂p̷̥̕͝ͅa̷͇̙͊ ̷̞̫̐́t̶̙̆̈́͜è̴̢̂͜l̵̼͉̋l̵͍͕̓ș̴̆ ̸͈̇̑ḥ̴̿ḭ̵͓͐m̵̡͕̔ ̸̪̈́i̶̗̥͗t̵̥̝͒͒’̵͖͕̕s̷̛͍ ̴̡̭̎͝h̵͔̯̚ȉ̷̱͈͒ṣ̴̎̉!̸̡͝ ̵̢̪̏̂F̷͕̚ȏ̴̼͜o̵̡̠̒k̸̡̜̽i̷̟͆n̷̞̓͂’̴̼̥̿͝!̷͉̥̕ ̴̟̓F̸̘̘̌̓Ą̷̼͗U̷̦͑̿L̶̢̤̄͗T̸͔͚̓!̷̩͌”

Anti was fully crying as he summoned more knives and drove them into the dirt, punctuating every cry as his voice rose again.

“H̵̜̗́͆İ̸͈̊S̶̛̖̊ͅ ̶̨̳̚W̶̞̼͑͝Ḧ̷̤͖́͠Ȏ̷̢̩L̷͈̺͋È̶̳ ̸̺̜͛̊F̴̥̽̒A̶͚̾͒M̸̼͕͗̕’̸̙̺͂L̵̤͒̈́Y̷̯͓͊̉ ̴̳̅͘D̵͉̿I̴̻̿E̷̞͒D̶̒ͅ,̷̹̰̋̿ ̴͎B̵̘̒͜R̶͕̄Ȯ̵̧D̵̝͛Y̶̜͇̔̊!̸̺̒̇͜ ̵̞͛E̶̻͂͠v̷̻͔͗e̸̦̅̕r̴̦̃y̵͇̒̾͜ ̶̺́͝s̵̳͘ȉ̴̧n̴̬͕̓g̶̤̣͛͘l̶̪̄̿é̸̝͜ ̴̥̝̄ò̶̲̓n̷̮͎̎̓e̵̗̒͠ ̶̙̜́̈́o̵͖͒͛’̴̗͋̉ ̵̨̀͛‘̸̛̪e̴̹̬̍͘m̸̛͍̌,̸̼̪̄̕ ̸̖͖̓͝ä̴͇n̵̞̈͝d̵̥͔̈́̋ ̷͕̩̀̊h̷̞̚i̷̡̒͝s̴̪̕ ̴͎̯͛̚p̶̝͈̓̑a̷̻̋͠…̸̜̓ ̶̹̹͑h̶̰̔̌i̸̖̩̊͠s̷͉͐ ̸̦̄̒p̸̗̍̊ạ̴̃̃.̷̳̜̐.̶̧͋̈́͜.̷̦͚͊͂”

Anti stopped throwing his knives and looked back at Chase, who was crying now, too. Chase felt horrible for Eric. That poor boy. That poor, poor, boy. Was that why Eric acted scared and skittish all the time? Was he afraid that his dad would round the corner at any second and hit him, yell at him, tell him he’s worthless?

Chase quietly asked, “How… how long has it been going on, Anti? How long has he had to live like that.”

Anti made direct eye contact with his brother before turning back around.

“…̶̧̢͋̏h̴̝̃i̴̪͌̾s̵͓͈̋ ̸̦̥̂̃w̶̱͑͐h̴̝͐o̴̥̫̽l̵̝̗̎̏è̵̺̪ ̸͔͍̆l̵̗̈́i̶̥͐̂f̵͕̖̂e̴͇͊,̷͖̲̈́̄ ̸̯̅B̴̹̔͜r̶̦͝͠o̷̢̧̊d̸̗̿y̸̞̚.̵̡̖̄ ̸̡̣̆H̸͚̽̀i̷̯̚s̶̲̎͊ͅ ̵̢͍͂m̷̯̿i̴͚̯͆̚ņ̶͌d̵͇͚̑̌ ̸̹͋͑ṯ̵̍̈́o̸͈̓̽l̴͇̉’̵͈̽̀ ̵̩͜ḿ̷̰͐e̴̲̾̉ ̸͓͝͠t̶̨͒h̷̡̡̄ä̶̺’̵̺̜̿ ̸͈̙̉ī̵͕͘t̶̐͜…̶̡̅ ̶̫͙͌̅i̵̼͎̕t̸̡̿ ̷̮͖͗̃o̸̲̲͊n̶͕͚̄l̷̢̻̿y̸̜̍̕ ̶̢̹͗g̸͔̍ò̶̦̫t̸̥̤̎ ̴̘̺̕ẃ̵̡͍̇ơ̸͙̲̂r̷̪͊ͅs̵̟͑ȇ̴̲̻ ̸̞͓̅a̷̲͆͝s̷̖̉̂ ̸̛̜h̴̰͋ͅe̸̥̐ ̸̞͐̐͜g̴͓͛o̵̭̐t̶͉̃͋ ̴̠͇̀ọ̶̟̓̂l̴̰͆d̶̰̠̿̃ě̸̘͈̂r̴͚͊̆.̸͈̔̒”

Chase felt his whole world stop. He was surely going to die from the way his heartbeat ceased, his lungs gave out, his brain shut down. Eric had suffered for… twenty years? Thirty years? However long, it was too long.

Chase’s body began to tremble not from sadness, but from frustration and anger. How had Derek gotten away with that for that long, for that amount of trauma? How had Fischbach decided that Eric’s life would be fine? That he’d turn out OK, that his backstory was just some silly make belief project? 

Chase wasn’t sure who it was aimed toward, but for the first time in his life he wanted to kill someone. To strike them down, to make them pay for putting Eric through all that he’s been through.

Anti could apparently sense Chase’s fit of rage, and he turned back to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Í̴͔̄ ̷̡͆̔͜w̴̳͑ḁ̶̽͒n̴̪̰͠t̴̳̟̏̓ ̴̙̺͑̌h̸̗̓̌i̷͖͕͒̚m̸͇̺̋͑ ̴̧͇̀g̴̢͕̍̾o̴̢͑̆n̴̡͌e̵̜̱̽͝ ̴͎͈͛t̶͈ö̵͔́ö̸̘̙́.̷̥͎̃̆ ̸͈͎̐I̵̯̤̾ ̶̯̩͠w̵̢͚͌̆a̸̝̹͐n̵͈͈̏’̷͕̲͐ ̷̧̿ț̵̛͙̂a̷̭̗̋ ̵͔̱͒̐d̵͔͒̈́͜r̵̯̱̉͘i̸̢͘v̴̩̝̈ę̶͗ ̴͖̃͝t̶͍ḧ̷̘̣͘ä̴̲̗́ẗ̷̮́͆ͅ ̶̖̃ṃ̵͗o̸͕͚͑t̴̡͆̂h̶̡͋̈e̷̢̞͋͝r̸̬̳͛͂ḟ̵͉ő̶͇o̴̢͐̑k̸̨̛̳̐ẽ̶̻͝ȓ̸̰͇͘ ̸̼̮̚t̴̮͈͂̓w̷̦̚ė̵̥͍l̷͔̍v̴̭͉̄̏ḛ̵̓ ̸̧͉͊f̶̤̞́ḛ̸͔̃e̴̼̪̎̀t̵̬̠͆̍ ̴͔̓͘ű̵̪͇n̸͚̼̂̂ḓ̵͘e̷̠̎͊r̷̘̥̂.̷̙̋ ̴̻̕B̸̧͝u̶̫̓̈́t̷̬̚…̴̘̚ ̶̗͖̂t̵̻̯̐h̶̼̦̋e̴̫͝ ̸͉͚̌ĺ̴̻a̶̤͕͊͒d̴̤̫͛d̵̛̊͜ĩ̶̘͍̈́e̷̟̊ ̶̣̒͛m̴̪̟̉͋i̸̻͌͗g̶̡̤̓h̷̡͙̕t̶͉͐ ̷̙̒͐n̴̟̏͘ö̷̰͠t̷̡̮̉ ̶͖̳̑̽a̴͓̱͆p̸̻̥̓͊p̶̞͙͐r̵̼͍̔e̵͔͓͝c̷̫̀i̸̡̚a̵͔̠͒t̵̯̜͛é̴̲̣ ̵̥̰͛i̸̦̟̐͆t̸̟͒.̸̪̈”

Chase’s gaze snapped up to Anti’s face as he continued. “H̵̙̒̒é̷͔͚ ̴͖̋̚s̴͚̱͋̋t̵̲̃i̸̻̟͆l̵̫̰̏̾l̴̛͚͔͝ ̶͍̂ḽ̵̡̂o̵̙̒̇v̷̲̹̈́ę̶̜̈́̕s̴͔͕̑ ̵͈̐͜h̴̛̳̘̑ỉ̷͉̘m̶͖̄.̷̦̇͋ ̵͇̀H̴͉̍͒e̸̢̝͆͝ ̸̪͛ṣ̴̆ț̵̈́͂ḭ̶͘̕ļ̶̲̄̕l̷̗̅͗ͅ ̶̗͇̓l̸̼̲̆ö̷͖̩̆v̵̭̰̎̕e̸̜̐s̴̛̠̦ ̶͉̭͋ẗ̶́̾ͅḩ̸̱̋a̴̤͇͛’̸̢̟͂ ̶̘̆̉p̵̜͊o̶̧͍̾ọ̴̡̇r̸͖͍͊͘ ̸̏͒͜e̶̛̫͂x̸̱̏͒c̸̙̐ǘ̶̺̬s̴̠͖͐͠e̴̲͂̕ͅ ̷̨̤o̶͍̱̎́’̷̗̣͌̄ ̴̞̳̓͠a̸̻̿ ̵͕̌p̶̰͋ā̸̟͙.”

Chase did not know what to think. What to feel. What to say. He resorted to staring back at the ground as more tears poured out of his eyes.

Then he realized something. Derek had Eric _now_ . He could be hurting him _now_ , and Chase couldn’t do anything to stop him. Unless...

“C̴̫̈h̶̙͗ä̶̩́͗s̸̘͊e̴̛͍͇,̷̼͌ͅ ̶̠͆ͅn̷̨͓̋o̸̞͐.̶͇̬̀ ̸̤̉̈́N̴̯̄o̵͖̣͂̕t̴͖̮͑ ̷̖̌̽ÿ̸̻́͐e̸̡͚̚ṱ̶͌.̸͉͖̅̓”

But Chase ignored Anti as he suddenly stood up and ran back inside to find Marvin. He didn’t get very far before remembering that his brother can teleport, as the glitch blocked the sliding glass door that led to the house. “C̷̈́͜h̷̛̝̎a̵̳̍s̶̡͔͑͆ẻ̴̩͒͜!̷̫̖̏͂”

Chase pushed and shoved on Anti as he shouted, his real Irish accent cutting through his American out of desperation, “No, no, Anti, fookin’ move! He’s gettin’ hurt, he’s hurtin’, we’ve gotta save him, Eric—!”

Chase cut himself off as he sobbed and slumped against Anti. “Eric, oh Christ, poor Eric, no, he didn’t deserve tha’, he doesn’t deserve tha’, no, no, Eric…!”

And Anti understood, as he fell to the ground with Chase. They would figure out what to do about Derek in the morning, but right now? Right now the two empathetic egos needed to grieve for their new friend, and grieve for all that shouldn’t have happened to him.

~ ꕤꕤꕤꕤꕤ ~

The next day, Chase and Anti did not speak about the previous night. They pretended that it had never happened, going about their day as usual. But Chase still felt a mixture of guilt and fury, and he constantly had to stop himself from either breaking the object in his hands or breaking himself with the object in his hands.

Chase was in the kitchen when Dark teleported into their living room. He looked up from his bottle of water and saw—

Eric. Eric was with him, and he looked afraid. Very, very afraid.

It took all of Chase’s willpower to not immediately rush over to him, hug him, tell him it was OK, that he was safe and free from danger and—

“Brody. Where are the rest of your brothers?”

Chase had almost not heard Dark ask his question, as he was too focused on Eric. Chase shook his head in an effort to keep himself grounded. “Uh, I have no idea, man. But what brings you over here?”

Dark narrowed his eyes at Chase, before deciding to trust him and answer his question. “I’m sure you will be delighted to hear that Derek Derekson is no longer residing at our Manor.”

Chase’s heart stopped again. What? Just… just like that, he was gone?

Chase chuckled, not believing Dark. He looked at Eric, who was starting to look a little better (Chase guessed that the shadow travel freaked him out). “Wha…? Really? He’s gone?”

Chase’s eyes widened when he remembered that Dark and Eric don’t have any idea what he knew. “I mean, not that I’m overly happy about it, but he—”

“Brody, stop. I know full well what you know. Anti… inquired about the Dereksons’ history and I had no choice but to tell him. But he already knew, just as you already know, that Derek is an exceptionally evil man. So, he’s gone.”

Chase laughed again, and he turned to Eric, who said, “Y-Yeah, I… I’m… I-I’m g-glad he’s—”

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Chase barreled into Eric, and gave him a hug with so much power behind it that the two of them spun in a complete circle.

And Eric laughed too, and Dark disappeared with a smile as Chase and Eric stood together, crying and laughing and _happy_. Chase was so happy for Eric.

Chase pulled away from Eric but kept his arms on his shoulders. And Eric looked up at him, and Chase felt that fuzzy feeling again and realized what it was. 

It was love. Chase loved Eric. He loved him like a son, like one of his own kids, and as Eric pulled Chase back into the hug he realized that Eric loved him too.

Chase rested his head on top of Eric’s and closed his eyes, still crying and smiling like an idiot. Chase promised himself that he was going to make it up to Eric, that he was going to try and be the father figure he never had.

It was the easiest promise Chase had ever had to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Chase is Eric's dad now kjdsfkhhgl  
> Also don't ANY of you DARE comment anything about romantically shipping them or I will climb through the screen and scrape off all of your toenails /hj kdsjfhkjsh  
> As always, make sure to leave a comment if you liked this work, and don't be afraid to request another!


End file.
